Toxic
by Toxicmpreglover
Summary: The earth shook and he fell, Ash certainly didn't expect to be claimed by an ancient lusty Muk. Mpreg


1Don't own anything but the fic, wish I owned pokemon but sadly I don't.

Toxic

By Toxicmpreglover

Ash groaned as he slowly woke up, as the pain slowly receded from his head he finally remembered what had happened. Pikachu had gotten hurt badly after the latest team Rocket 'capture the pikachu' moment. He'd left Pikachu and the others at the Pokemon centre to have some time alone.

It was getting more dangerous towards team Rocket attacks, it was amusing at age ten but at seventeen it was annoying and he'd ended up in the hospital a few times himself.

Of course reality dropped it at that moment, or rather an earthquake that caused the earth to collapse under him. He'd fallen and seen the earth close above him, then he'd hit the ground and darkness claimed him.

"Gah...at least I'm alive," Ash sighed, and other then an aching head unhurt. Opening his eyes he found himself in a cavern of some sort, and by the looks of it had been hidden by discovery so far till now. He stood up and looked around in hope of a way back to the surface, he didn't even get a chance to scream as something liquid like swallowed his body.

OoOoO

He was old, ancient. His size was immense, much larger then any modern Muk could become.

Long ago he'd become sealed here by an earth tremor, and he'd survived by hibernation, a small underground pond and mushrooms.

He was also very very horny, unknown to trainers/humans Muks were once worshipped as fertility gods, for like dittos could mate with any species. They merged with the other being unlike straight mating of muk and muk, and a pregnancy would happen even if the other being was male.

He's been a very busy god, strong enough to even mate with humans and his children of those matings would either be muk or humans with strong toxic abilities and able to understand pokemon.

He even remembered mating with mew to its amusement of its pregnancy after.

Muk was very pleased at the offering the earth dropped into his home, a delectable ebony furred human with that annoying loose fur on it.

Oh yes, he's been here eternity and this cavern could support many.

Quickly he engulfed his latest mate into its body, paralysing the human as he shed its loose fur. He grumbled happily at its youth and its inner power, strong children would be born.

As his mate was already inside him, he just caused himself to enter the boys body from all entries, filling him with his body and his stomach his strong fertile seed. Muk released the paralysing state, but kept the boys body from reacting from lack of air.

Muk happily mated with the human who soon was a mass of bliss, its own seed loose within Muks body as he flailed in organisms. Not that the human could impregnate him.

Finally he pushed his mates body out of his own, sated for the moment.

Ash's body slipped onto a cushion of thick moss, exhausted from what had just happened his eyes blank.

What was shocking that he actually looked nine months pregnant, even though it was just Muks seed filling him and making his body create a very special womb.

OoOoO

Unknown to many once claimed by an ancient Muk they could never be claimed by a human, there bodies were literally slaves to there new sex drive linked to Muk. There minds and body while there own, would b obsesses with mating and filling themselves for children.

Ash Ketchum woke up after be raped/mated around beyond belief, he knew he should be freaked, angry or disgusted. Instead he woke up fully aroused and wanted to be filled again.

He stretched on his moss bead, and rubbed his seed filled belly which was smaller... and smaller was bad in his permanent lust filled state. Opening his eyes he saw that fresh mushrooms had been placed next to him, starved he ate them and then like an animal in heat mewed for his mate.

"Muuuuuk," a happy voice cried, Ash licked his lips happily.

"What are you waiting for," Ash purred out, Muk was all to happily claim him.

OoOoO

"Its been ten years," Brock said, in front of him was a grave that was missing a body. Of course a lot of this graveyard had graves without bodies, ten years ago an earthquake sank half a city underground along with the area around it.

"He would have been pokemon master by now," Misty whispered, in her arms was Pikachu who had somehow survived, but hadn't battled since his beloved trainer had vanished with the city.

"Rest in peace Ash," Brock said, life continued on.

OoOoO

Ash grinned as he watched his children play, some were pokemon shaped but one was human looking. The one he carried now he could tell was pokemon. He rubbed his huge belly, wondering how many he held this time. After all muk had changed his body to give birth with barely any pain and to carry many, the side effect of being mated so many times and engulfed within his loved body was his aging slowed to a crawl barely noticed.

"The others are jealous," a voice said, Ash smiled up at another heavily pregnant human. This one female, Muk had found many other survivors of the quake in the hidden caves, which apparently covered half the land. Of course, of the fifty-two others found Muk had claimed them all.

"Why, they all carry his children or his grandchildren," Ash mused, after all pokemon aged faster then humans at first and were lusty like there father. In fact this female carried his grandchildren, and by the looks of it a human one.

"Ash, your pretty much a pokemon by how much Muk had changed you. Your more then likely see the sun again after we die of old age, and you lucky bastard are merged with Muk sometimes for weeks even when with child," she sighed.

"Well, we are there harem," Ash replied.

END


End file.
